battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Cutter
Commander Victor Michael Cutter (born December 25, 1985) is a character of the single-player campaigns from Battlefield: Spec Ops I to Battlefield: Spec Ops IV, which are part of the Spec Ops series. He is a playable character and the main protagonist of several of the games. Early life Victor Michael Cutter was born on December 25, 1985 to Sean Cutter and Natalya Castrov. His father, Sean, was born in Toronto, Canada and enlisted with the United States Marine Corps. His mother, Natalya, was born in Leningrad, USSR (modern-day Saint Petersburg) and became a KGB operative. Sean and Natalya met each other for the first time on March 6, 1972, and seven days later, Natalya Castrov had officially defected to the United States, after being held as a POW. His parents were living their lives in Miami, when Natalya gave birth to their son, who would be named Victor Michael Cutter. Having already given birth to a child, Natalya wanted to move the family to San Diego, acknowledging the risks of raising a baby in a location vulnerable to hurricanes. Until the age of 17, Victor had lived with his parents in San Diego, and would then move out to begin his military career with the United States Marine Corps. High school From 1999 to 2003, Cutter attended El Capitan High School in Lakeside, California. In his time with the high school, he was a part of the school's varsity basketball team since his freshman year. Career Enlistment (2003) On June 21, 2003, Victor Cutter enlisted himself into the United States Marine Corps. Basic training Reserve (2003–07) Collegiate education In 2003, Cutter enrolled himself into University of California, San Diego (UCSD). His time with UCSD allowed him to achieve a total of twelve majors: Arabic, Chinese, communication, electrical engineering, English, French, geography, linguistics, mathematics, political science, Russian, and Spanish. Cutter chose classes that he thought would affect him in the future. He studied every educative course that would help him when he is in field. Special operations training (2007) War on Terror (2007–14) Iraq War (2007–10) War in Afghanistan (2010–14) Iranian–American War (2014) Aiding the French (2014) CIA peacetime operations (2015–20) In peacetime, Cutter was transferred to the CIA to be assigned missions to strengthen United States relations with fellow strategic allies. Besides cooperating countries into a new treaty, Cutter was assigned to spy on numerous terrorist organizations in the Middle East and drug cartels in Latin America. 2015 In 2015, Cutter was assigned in Europe to cooperate Denmark, Italy, Sweden and the United Kingdom into participating in a special treaty conference in Toronto in 2019. with the United States and NATO, even when a treaty currently exists through NATO itself. The purpose of the treaty was to establish GUARDIAN. 2016 In 2016, Cutter was then assigned to have France, Germany, Poland, and Spain assert their participation with the treaty. 2017 In 2017, Cutter was deployed to the Indian–Pacific to add Australia, Canada, India, and Japan to the treaty conference. In his final deployment of 2017, Cutter was sent to Tokyo to speak to Prime Minister Ichirō Hamasaki and the Minister for Defense. 2018 In 2018, Cutter was sent to Israel to ask the country to join the conference. After inviting Israel to the conference, Cutter was deployed to Nuevo Laredo to spy on Los Zetas. His codename became Ricardo Hernandez. The CIA wanted Cutter to spy on Los Zetas in the belief that the syndicate would plan a large attack on the United States southwest. For six months, Cutter was gathering information on Los Zetas and reporting all of the intelligence to the CIA. It was confirmed that Los Zetas was planning an attack, at which MARSOC gave MSOR the command to invade Nuevo Laredo, which strained relations between Mexico and the United States. In the CIA, the year 2018 marked the beginning of the end of drug cartels in Latin America. 2019 Communist—Democratic Wars (2020–68) First (2020–22) Cutter and his unit was one of the first respondents to the imminent invasion of the West Coast of the United States. On July 4, 2020, his squad was given the orders to report to Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton. After the battle against the North Koreans began, his unit's CO was shot and killed. Reacting to the developing situation, Cutter gave his unit orders to retreat eastward. Going as far as El Centro, California, Cutter and his unit was captured by the North Koreans. For two weeks, him and his unit was tortured by the communists. The Department of Defense, with the help of the National Security Agency, used satellite imagery to find and locate Cutter and the rest of his squad. Afterwards, fellow Marine Special Operators from Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune was deployed near Phoenix, Arizona to rescue Cutter and his unit. When Cutter was found and rescued, he was unable to walk after being tied to a chair for two consecutive weeks. To recover, it took eleven days until Cutter was able to walk. While Cutter was recovering, the communists were taking United States' land, day by day. Once he was 100%, the United States had only consisted of fifteen states. When a number of generals considered surrender, Cutter requested for a counteroffensive to be ordered by the generals, which would result in the Battle of Toronto, a joint operation between Canada's JTF2 and MSOR. Second (2022–24) During the Second Communist—Democratic War, Cutter and his unit focused on activity in communist-controlled regions, while performing in the utmost secrecy. Captivity (2024–49) He was captured by his gay soldier in his unit and spanked repeatedly and forced to call him daddy Third (2050–55) Manhunt for Descansa (2055–59) Fourth (2059–68) Retirement (2068) Post-retirement (2068–) Following his retirement from GUARDIAN, Cutter lives in San Diego, a city that dedicated itself to Cutter after the First Communist—Democratic War, naming a stadium and an island after him (Cutter International Sports Stadium, and Coronado Island was renamed as Cutter Island). Using the revenue he made in the military, Cutter built a luxurious hotel for him, his family, fellow war veterans, and the city of San Diego, naming the skyscraper, Hotel Democracy. Negative reception (2072) In the light of a GUARDIAN surveillance scandal that existed since 2022, Cutter became criminalized and hated among the general public alongside every other Commander of GUARDIAN. During the protests, Cutter and his family was moved to Stockholm for safe asylum at the GUARDIAN headquarters. Personal life On the road, overseas and at home, Victor Cutter usually listens to alternative and soft rock music. This was first known at the beginning of Spec Ops I, when his squad was ordered to go up to Camp Pendleton. "Sierra" is Victor Cutter's trademark weapon that he used from 2003 to 2024.]] Allies Being half-Canadian, Cutter participated in joint Canadian operations with several agents of the CSIS during the Iranian-American War. His link with the CSIS was in accordance to his name, Cutter, since his father worked with Canadian intelligence in the 1980s. Because of the time that he worked with Canada, intelligence agencies in the Commonwealth of Nations, including the ASIS, began befriending Cutter. During his time with the CIA, Cutter had gained allies who worked with the CBP, CIS, DEA, FBI, ICE, NCIS, and the NSA. Cutter had over 251 federal agents on his side during CIA peacetime operations between 2015 and 2020. Because of his strong support for Israel, Cutter had gained friends from the Mossad in Tel Aviv. From 2015 to 2020, Cutter was working with the CIA and underwent covert operations with operatives from the Mossad. After 2022, Cutter had new friends from the FSB, GRU, and SVR. When the Russian Federation joined GUARDIAN, the United States allowed open trade and intelligence-sharing with Russia and vice versa. That was when Cutter was being recognized around the intelligence community of the democratic world and Russia. However, some thought of Cutter's combat techniques as highly unorthodox, drawing criticism from the GIGN and some other special operations units. The British Special Air Service was the first to criticize Cutter. Even with others criticizing him, Cutter was regarded as one of the greatest special operators in USSOCOM, which is otherwise known as the United States Special Operations Command. Unintentionally, Cutter was gaining power in the military of the democratic world because of the allies that he gained throughout his career. As a result, Cutter was strengthening the militarized legacy of his family name. In 2017, Cutter helped develop the Democratic Intelligence Community, a community of intelligence agencies that were part of the democratic world. He also met a Monkey sidekick, Ham. He comes from a family of great ape achievers, his grandfather holding the prestigious distinction of being the first monkey in space. Ham initially spends his days acting as a cannonball for his local circus (pretty cool in itself), before heading off to space in order to save the Earth from imminent doom. We’d say he’s done quite well for himself! Awards Education Languages Victor Cutter was trained and educated to comprehend at least six languages. He is a fluent speaker in Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian, and Spanish. Because of such, Cutter was the translator for many of his units since his enlistment in 2003. After being rescued by GUARDIAN in 2049, Cutter had been able to speak and read in Japanese, Korean, and Vietnamese. Gambling Victor Cutter has been noted for excessive gambling, going as far as betting hundreds of thousands of dollars in games of poker. Since 2004, Cutter has played in 2,019 poker games and won 1,847 of those games, giving him a 0.915 winning percentage. Marksmanship Since 2003, Cutter has won 16 rifle expert and 18 pistol expert badges. With the EIC, Cutter has won 12 Gold National Rifle Competition Badges, 14 Gold National Pistol Competition Badges, 18 Gold Interservice Rifle Competition Badges, 18 Gold Interservice Rifle Competition Badges, 22 Gold Marine Corps Rifle Competition Badges, and 22 Gold Marine Corps Pistol Competition Badges. Since 2019, Cutter has been ranked number one in the United States and the world, with the most accuracy with guns. Cutter was highly regarded for his accuracy both, in the field, and at home. In 2023, Cutter fired one bullet from a Barrett M98B and killed a communist target at 2,561 m, which gave him an honorable mention at the White House. Motorcycles Cutter is a prominent figure in the motorcycle industry. He owns two MV Agusta F4CC motorcycles, which were purchased at US$240,000, are now worth US$24,000,000 combined. Politics Drugs Cutter opposes the use of controlled substances. It has been cited that he never used marijuana, cocaine or any other drug in his life. However, it has been indicated that Cutter became a victim of second-hand smoke in 2002, being diagnosed with a weak form of asthma. Israeli support Cutter has long supported the State of Israel from 1999 to 2022, until the communists took over. However, Cutter continued to support the Israeli government-in-exile till 2050, when GUARDIAN successfully took back parts of the Central Middle East, at which the Israeli Republic was formed. Cutter regards the Israel–United States foreign relations policy as of the utmost importance in the political world of the Middle East, and considers Israel as the most important strategic ally in the Middle East. LGBT stance At one point in his military career, Cutter has been noted as having a gay soldier in his unit. However, Cutter does not support gay rights. In an interview, Cutter made no regard as to answer his tolerance of gays in his military unit, in fear of a court martial, but stated that he supported the Don't ask, don't tell policy during his military service from 2003 till its repeal in 2011. Trivia * Victor Cutter's assault rifle, the M16A4, is named, Sierra, and she is equipped with a grenade launcher, laser, ACOG, and sometimes a suppressor. Category:Characters in BF AUS Category:People of the Communist—Democratic Wars